Monarch
by Zero-the-First
Summary: Kimiko uses a new Shen Gong Wu to get payback on Rai and Omi, becoming the queen of all who saw her, but what happens when Jack uses it in the dragon's presence? Finished!
1. The Crown of Monarch

**Xiaolin Showdown:**

**Monarch**

Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, that right belongs to WB.

Note 2: This is my first ever FanFic, so I may not be very good. This part is a partly short but sweet opener to the story.

Note 3: When a Shen Gong Wu's name is called for use, I'll put it in bold.

Chapter 1: The Crown of Monarch

"You can win Kimiko!" Omi yelled as he watched his friend compete in one of her toughest showdowns yet. Katnappe was currently winning in a showdown to find the newest Wu, the Crown of Monarch, among many copies which turn to sand at a touch.

"**Shard of Lightning!**" Kimiko yelled, vanishing from sight and checking several crowns, all of which were fakes. However, just before the effect of the Shard ended, Kimiko grabbed the right crown and won the showdown.

As the area returned to normal, the only people standing there were Omi and Kimiko, (Clay was at the temple with flu and Rai was off with Dojo looking for another Wu.)

"Kimiko! You have succeeded! You truly are a dragon of fire!" Omi said happily, but his face then turned to a scowl, "Now if only you had not forgotten the Scroll we would be able to know what the crown does!" Kimiko's face turned from proud to slightly upset, before pulling out the Silver Manta Ray and activating it.

A few hours later, the Silver Manta Ray landed back at the Temple, with Dojo close behind. Rai hopped off of Dojo with a Wu known as the Wu Sensor Helmet on his head,  
"Hey guys!" he said, walking over to the two other dragons. Taking the helmet off. "Do you guys know what this does? Or did Kimiko leave the scroll here again like the Sapphire Dragon incident?" Kimiko fell backwards and then yelled after she got up,  
"I MAY HAVE LEFT THE SCROLL HERE! BUT I WAS THE ONE WHO WON THIS SHEN GONG WU!"

During dinner, following Omi and Rai talking about the mistakes Kimiko had made in the past, Kimiko got up and walked out of the dining area, walking towards the scroll and looking up the Crown of Monarch.

"So, this Shen Gong Wu allows the user to hypnotize everyone around you into thinking that you are their king or queen, allowing you to make everyone affected do as you say and make any rule. It works on those who see the wearer however it requires absolute focus for the first few minutes." Kimiko said to herself, and a devious smirk formed on her face, what a way to get her own back on Rai and Omi! She had to sneak over to the vault when the others were asleep and put the crown on then.

A few hours later, after everyone was in bed, Kimiko snuck out of the bedroom and over to the vault, using her abilities as a Xiaolin Dragon to sneak undetected into the Vault and grab the crown, she stood there for a moment, thinking whether or not to do this, but quickly shook it off remembering how the Omi and Raimundo had made fun of her and made her feel pathetic. She placed the crown on her head, and with the words, "**CROWN OF MONARCH!**" Her payback began...


	2. Queen Kimiko

Xiaolin Showdown:

Monarch

Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, that right belongs to WB.

Note 2: This is my first ever FanFic, so I may not be very good.

Chapter 2: Queen Kimiko

Half an hour after Kimiko had put on the Crown, the boys had woken up and were headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Master Fung was already there and was waiting for them to give an announcement about a few tests. Kimiko walked into the kitchen, a few monks following her. "Hi there." She said, Raimundo and Omi looked at her, confused. Clay, who was better again, stared at Kimiko in an odd fashion. Master Fung however walked in front of kimiko and bowed.

"My queen, what is your wish?" He said, now under the crown's influence, the gem on the front of the Crown flashed, and Omi's eyes flashed in turn, as did Clay's. Omi got into a Worship position and began bowing quickly and repeatedly, Clay just took off his hat and bowed.  
"Our queen." They said, now also under the spell. Raimundo was next to succumb to the crown's power, getting on all fours and he began worshipping her. Kimiko had an evil idea and decided to get her payback on Raimundo and Omi, she began an order.

"Raimundo, Omi, I want you to make yourselves look as girly as possible." She said, using the golden Tiger claws to make a huge pile of girly things, makeup, clothes, high heels, two blonde wigs etc. She then told the two she was getting payback on to go change in the bedroom. They obediently did as they were told, taking the pile of stuff to the bedroom.

They came into the kitchen about half an hour later looking stupid, but very girly. Omi had plastered his face in Pink makeup and a braid had been put in his wig, he was wearing a Denim Miniskirt, (Which by the way looked like a normal skirt on him) and a Pink Tube Top, Rai however was wearing Black and Red make up and a Pink and Black version of Omi's clothes, he had put several Brown extensions in his hair. He was wearing Knee high black leather boots while Omi had wore some normal High heels.  
Kimiko burst into fits of Laughter, and after a while ordered Clay to go make a a Banana Coconut Smoothie, her favourite.

A few hours later Kimiko had taken control of nearly everyone in the temple, the only exception was Dojo.

"Kimiko! You do realise what you're doing! You're misusing a Shen Gong Wu!" He cried, Kimiko smiled in a feminine way.

"Clay, would you please escourt Dojo to his cage, and lock the door." Kimiko ordered, snapping her fingers. Clay grabbed Dojo and threw him into the cage, the lock snapping shut.  
"It has been done your Majesty." He said in his usual tone. "Anything else?"  
Kimiko put her hand to her chin, and thought for a while, she grinned and said,  
"Clay, I want you to go fetch me the Trance Pendulum."  
Clay bowed and did as he was told, Kimiko looked in Rai's direction, due to a recent order by Kimiko to try and look as girly as possible, doing as many girly things he could, he was doing his nails, painting them Black.

Omi walked up to Kimiko and asked her something.  
"So Omi, you want to upset your queen and make yourself look like a boy again?"  
Omi smiled and replyed, "If it is alright with you my queen."  
"Well, Omi, isn't." Kimiko spat, Omi hung his head sadly and sulked off.  
The cage Dojo had been placed in began shaking rapidly.  
"You guys. We have a Shen Gong Wu loose, and this one is pretty powerful..."

* * *

Well what do you know?  
A few hours as Queen and Kimiko already has to give up her power for a Shen Gong Wu!  
What will it be?  
Will Jack interfere?  
Find out NEXT TIME! 


	3. Three For One: Part 1 of 4

**Xiaolin Showdown:**

**Monarch**

Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, that right belongs to WB.

Note 2: This is my first ever FanFic, so I may not be very good.

* * *

Disclaimer: I never expected reviews this good for my first FanFic, thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Three For One:  
Part 1**

"What was the Wu Dojo?" Kimiko asked, concerned.

"I can't tell for sure, all I know is that it is powerful." Dojo replyed, shuddering as if he was in an industrial strength paint shaker. Kimiko thought for a moment, and decided fun was going to have to wait, she took off the crown and hid it in some bushes, since Dojo was in the box, he didn't see where Kimiko had put it, she also buried it to disguise the scent, she marked where she had hidden the crown with an X with a heart at the center.

As Kimiko got back to Dojo and let him out, Dojo was shaking twice as violently. Kimiko had picked up the scroll and everything had returned to it's appearance before Kimiko had used the crown. Rai was sat playing Goo Zombies 5, Omi was practicing his martial arts, and Clay was practicing his rope tricks.  
"Kimiko, we have another Shen Gong Wu loose!"  
Kimiko opened the scroll and read the info on the two new Wu.

"The first one is called the Soul Swapper, no guessng what this does." Kimiko said but continuing the description. "It switches the souls of two people, for example if a girly teen and a 5 year old used this Wu, the Teen would go into the kid's body and vice versa. It can only be activated when each person is holding a different wing of the figurine." She said, flipping to the next Wu.

"The second is called the Voice Box." Kimiko began.  
"I remember that one! It allows you to steal or mimic people's voices, or control how they sound. Big fun at parties as you can make people sound like chipmunks with this Wu!" Dojo interrupted, Kimiko shot him a piercing glare as a reaction. The boys walked over, having no memory of being under the crown's influence.

"Kimiko, is there a Shen Gong Wu loose?" Omi asked.  
"Guys, looks like there's two Wu again." Kimiko answered.  
"Make it three." Dojo said, now tied in knots. Kimiko looked at the next active Wu.

"The Winder's Watch. It allows you to stop time and it gives you the power to change things around you other than what they appear. An example is putting a flower in Rai's hair and a teddy bear in his hands." Kimiko said, wondering what she could do with the crown later.  
"Hey!" Rai said, annoyed at Kim's remark. "Anyway we better be going." He added. Dojo transformed into his 40 ft form, put theAprenticeson his back and flew to the closest Wu, the Soul Swapper.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Next time: 

Katnappeand Tubbimura against Rai and Kimiko?  
Return of Chase Young?  
The Soul Swapper goes to whom?

FIND OUT THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS NEXT TIME IN

Xiaolin Showdown: Monarch  
Chapter3 Part 2 of 4: The Soul Swapper


	4. Three For One: Part 2 of 4

Xiaolin Showdown:

Monarch

Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, that right belongs to WB.

Note 2: This is my first ever FanFic, so I may not be very good.

* * *

Disclaimer: Thank you for your positive Reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3: Three For One:

Part 2: The Soul Swapper

Dojo landed in Bombay, the dragons looked around as they leapt off of Dojo, looking for a building where the Soul Swapper, which looked like a Jade Figurine of a Hawk, would be placed. The most obvious place would be the museum, which was exactly where Dojo was pointing at.  
"THERE!" Dojo excalimed, Clay picked him up and followed the other Dragons inside.

The dragons never expected what would come next, nearly everywhere that didn't have a window or an exhibit was so shiny, you could see your reflection. Dojo picked up a Jade Figurine, which was then handed to Kimiko.

"So Dragons of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water, you have come for the Shen Gong Wu." A very familiar voice said, The lights flashed off, and when they returned, the overweight ninja, Tubbimura, was holding the head of the statue. A human sized Cat leapt from the ceiling.  
"Aw man! I wanted that Shen Gong Wu!" She said.  
"First Tubbimura, then Katnappe? Who next?" Rai asked, annoyed that both his and Kimiko's arch foes were in the same area as them.

"I will get to you Dragon of Wind." Tubbimura said. Katnappe decided to play dirty and grabbed the tail of the Hawk. "Kimiko, Tubbimura, I challenge you both to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Katnappe said, an evil grin on her face. "My Reversing Mirror, which I stole from Jack btw, for Kimiko's Wu Sensor Helmet and Tubbimura's Sword of the Storm. The challenge is to race through the museum which will become a Hall of Mirrors." She said, purring evily. Tubbimura nodded, meaning they were going to work together.

"Fine, I accept and challenge you both to a Shen Yi Bu Dare!" Kimiko said, noticing, "Me and Raimundo Vs. you two. The Wu you two have wagered is the bet for your team while Rai adds to our choices."  
"Ok Kim, I pick to use the Falcon's Eye." Rai said.  
"The dare is that we can attack the other team." Kimiko stated.  
"Deal." The other three participants said in unison, then all four yelled at the top of their lungs.  
"LETS GO! **XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

The landscape changed to that of a House of Mirrors, with Kimiko and Katnappe stood at one end, and Tubbimura and Rai in the center, Kimiko and Katnappe then shouted, "Gon Yi Tampai!" and rushed off, Kimiko stopped at a crossroads and shouted. "Raimundo, use the Falcon's Eye!" She yelled, as a signal appeared in the maze, also known as Raimundo using the Falcon's eye. Kimiko weaved through the maze, eventually getting to Rai, however Tubbimura had already gone.  
"Kimiko, Katnappe got here a minute ago!" Rai shouted, and took the helmet and ran off, now tracking the Soul Swapper, and using the simplest route possible. He just managed to grab the soul swapper before Katnappe, and won the showdown, the light faded, and once again the villains had vanished, leaving only the dragons, Raimundo and Kimiko holding either wing of the Soul Swapper. Omi ran over to them. "Kimiko, Raimundo, congratulations!" He said gleefully.  
"No problem little man." Raimundo said, but for some reason it had come from Kimiko's body. They had accidentally fallen under the Soul Swap effect!  
"Uh, Kimiko? Why are you talking like Raimundo?" Omi asked, confused.  
"Uh, Omi, I am Raimundo." He replyed, throguh Kimiko's mouth.  
"I beg to differ." Clay said, holding the reversing mirror up to who he thought was Kimiko. Rai's 'eyes' bulged. "How come I look like Kimiko!" He shouted, before he realised what had happened. "Oh great, me and Kimiko ahve swapped bodies!" He said,  
"What?" Kimiko cried, looking in the mirror, seeing Rai's reflection, and therefore begun to scream.  
"Guys we'll sort this out later, we have two more Shen Gong Wu to collect!" Dojo said, tranforming and flying off with Clay, Omi, and the Soul Swapped Kimiko and Rai on his back...

* * *

Dude! Kimiko and Rai have swapped bodies, what next?

Find that out next time in:

**Xiaolin Showdown:  
Monarch: Chapter 3:  
Part 3 of 4: The Winders Watch!**


	5. Three For One: Part 3 of 4

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Monarch**

Rai: Aw come on, you said I could do the Disclaimer!  
Omega: Sorry Rai, but you missed the recording session, so I had Dojo do it, he was actually the only person to show up for this. You also were body swapped with Kimiko remember?  
Rai: Oh, I see your point, carry on.  
Dojo: Clears throat OmegaZero2 does not own Xiaolin Showdown, or will he ever own it.  
Omega: Thanks, those reviews were pretty good too.

* * *

Chapter 3: Three for One:  
Part 3: The Winder's Watch

Dojo landed at the next location, Germany. Kimiko hopped off of Dojo, landing pretty roughly, she still wasn't used to Rai's body.  
"Oww..." She said, in quite a bit of pain. She looked around and saw what appeared to be a rich man with a very perculiar Pocket Watch. However, before she could say anthing, she suddenly fell off of Dojo again.  
"Huh? What was that?" Rai asked.  
"Oh I forgot to mention, as long as the watch is in a freshly activated state, it will randomly set time to a quick replay, certain moments in time may be redone, only Mystical Creatures and owners of Shen Gong Wu are unaffected, however only those who own and are aware of Shen Gong Wu notice the time loop." Dojo explained to the Dragons, "Meaning us, Jack, Wuya, and any of our Allies or Enemies will notice the time shift."  
"I see." Omi replyed, jumping off of Dojo and using the Wu Sensor Helmet, detecting a freshly activated Shen Gong Wu and running off to get it.

"Three..." Dojo began a countdown, this was usually when the Winder's Watch would turn time back by about half a minute. Omi ran at about 1 meter per second, and was getting pretty close. He saw it in a person's hand and Jack grabbed it, Omi grabbed it aswell and was first to make the challenge.

"Two..."

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi called.  
"I accept Cue Ball." Jack replyed,  
"The challenge is Last Man standing, my Wu sensor helmet against your Wu Sensor Armlet!"  
"Once again, fine." Jack said. Suddenly both yelled, "Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The light erupted from the Watch and Omi and Jack stood on a circular platform, a ring of light surrounding them. "Gong Yi Tampai!" Omi yelled and the showdown began, Omi delivered a swift kick to Jack's stomach and he flew backwards, his hand leaving the circle when he landed.

The light vanished and Omi stood there, the two pieces of Wu Sensor Armour on his body. Jack again, had fled. Omi looked at the newest Wu, the winder's watch and activated it, the area became very slow moving, and Omi went back to the dragons, activating the Wu again and 'appearing' in front of them. Kimiko jumped, and gasped. "OMI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
"I am most sorry my friends, but I recovered the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi said apologetically.  
"Well, that's a start." Kimiko replyed, both getting back on Dojo and taking off.

* * *

Well, this is gonna be good, thanks for your reviews. 


	6. Three For One: Final Part

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Monarch**

Rai: OK so who's doing the disclaimer this time?  
Omega: Well, Dojo's not going to as he did the last chapter's, Omi's off training, and Clay's out in Texas visiting his folks. I'm giving the honor to...  
Rai: Crosses fingers  
Omega: Master Fung.  
Rai: HOW COULD YOU GIVE IT TO HIM? HE'S NOT EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER!  
Omega: Sorry Rai, but you're still swapped with Kimiko.  
Rai: Fine. Fumes  
Master Fung: Thank you Omega, I would like to begin. The series of Xiaolin Showdown is NOT owned by OmegaZero2, nor shall he ever own it.  
Omega: Ok... Thanks... Anyway on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Three for One  
****Part 4 of 4: The Voice Box**

Dojo landed at the next stop on the Shen Gong Wu hunt, the beautiful Paris. Kimiko's eyes shot open with glee and she leapt off Dojo before talking about getting all the latest fashions and things like that, before realising she was still stuck in Rai's body and they could only switch back after a showdown. Dojo shrunk and wrapped himself around Clay's wrist, pointing in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. The dragons began to walk in that direction.

A while later, after getting to the tower, Dojo now seemed to be pointing towards the gift shop of the tower, the dragons walked over and saw a glowing object on top of the store,  
"Good thing there's no crowd." Clay said, and proceeded to take the Shen Gong Wu, only to have a person in a white suit grab it and pass it to a very bearlike man.  
"Pandabubba." Clay said bluntly.  
"Yes. Hello again Xiaolin Dragons." Pandabubba replyed just as bluntly, "Anyway down to business. Clay, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."  
"I guess I accept." Clay said, "What's the showdown?"  
"A race to the top of the tower, only we will be navigating the maze of metal, which the tower itself will alter randomly. My Lotus Twister against your Longi Kite"  
"Well then, let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Clay said, his speech turning into a shout.

The tower suddenly grew to even larger proportions, the metal crushing together to form a large 3D maze. Clay stood in one corner of the Tower's supports and Pandabubba the opposite. They both yelled Gong Yi Tampai and activated their Wu, Clay taking off into the maze, and Pandabubba stretching through. Clay managed to get pretty far, but then the maze altered, blocking off Clay's current path. he weaved into a section of the maze that was closer to the center and continued.

Pandabubba meanwhile was just taking a beeline straight for the top, only to have the tower block him off. He moved into another tunnel and proceeded, almost grabbing the Voice Box but beaten to the punch by Clay. Clay did a swift loop de loop and the showdown ended. Kimiko and Rai saw this as their chance to swap back to their proper bodies and activated the Soul Swapper...

The light faded and Clay stood at the bottom of the tower, Lotus Twister, Longi Kite, and Voice Box in his hands. Kimiko tossed her hair and said, "It's good to be back in my body." Rai nodded his head in agreement and the four dragons hopped on Giant Dojo and returned to the temple.

* * *

Well, this is going to get better, thanks for your reviews and see you again sometime. 

By the way, I know I gave the question, The Return of Chase Young? in Part 1 of this chapter, it was just to throw you off :D It worked.


	7. Rai's Prank

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Monarch**

Rai: Disclaimer?  
Omega: Well, that's Dojo and Master Fung off the list. Omi's still off training, Clay's practicing his Seismic Kick, and Kimiko is off shopping in Paris. Go ahead Rai.  
Rai: FINALLY! Omega does not own, or never shall own, Xiaolin Showdown. Thanks for making me wait past my turn.  
Omega: Look Rai, I said you could do the third part of the last chapter's disclaimer; however you went and screwed that chance up by body switching with Kimiko.  
Rai: Oh, anyway you promised.  
Omega: Not Now.

**Chapter 4: Rai's Prank**

Back at the temple, the dragons had just finished training, and were about to go to dinner. Rai however had offered to return the Shen gong wu to the vault. The dragon's had some free time, and Kimiko had gone to change. Rai took the Shen Gong Wu back to the vault, checked to take the Crown of Monarch, and decided that since it wasn't there it was hidden in the temple somewhere as there were no signs of a break in. He took the Falcon's Eye and checked the temple grounds, looking for the crown.

Soon he found it and dug it up. "Kimiko." He said as he saw its hiding place, and how Kimiko had marked it, the X with a heart at the centre. He then covered the area in dirt again and put the same symbol on the dirt. He then returned the crown to the vault and took the voice box and the Ring of The Nine Dragons. Dividing himself into two, one went to dinner and the other hid and used the voice box on Kimiko, making her sound like she was on helium.

"Master Fung, Kimiko and Raimundo's performance duringher showdown was unbelievable!" Omi began. Clay nodded his head.  
"Yeah Master Fung they worked together like a snake and the grass." Clay added.  
"Well, it was nothing." Kimiko said squeakily, suddenly bringing her hands to her mouth in surprise, and shock. "What-" She said, scared, "What's going on?" The hidden Rai then used the voice box to make her voice sound all wispy.  
"Please… Tell me what is going on…" Kimiko pleaded. Rai finished his meal and went to the open area, meeting up with his copy and putting themselves back into one person.

"Classic." He said, returning Kimiko's voice to normal. He then snuck to the Vault and swapped the Voice box for the Wushan Geyser and the Reversing Mirror.  
"Time to see what was going on during the time where my memory was a blur."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next: Chapter 5: Busted!

* * *

Note:  
Date: 07/08/05

On Saturday, I will not be able to update this story for two weeks, as I will be in Spain as of that morning.


	8. Busted

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Monarch**

Kimiko: Well Omega, I think it's only fair you let me do the next disclaimer seeing as you humiliated me in the last epsiode!  
Omega: Okay Kimiko, go ahead.  
Kimiko: Thanks. OmegaZero2 does not own Xiaolin Showdown, he shall never own it either.  
Omega: Can everyone stop saying that, it's obvious I'll never own it!  
Rai: Heh. Wish I had a video camera, sweet sweet payback.

**Chapter 5: Busted!**

The next morning, Raimundo walked up to the other boy dragons, who were talking to the Master Fung. "Master Fung, Omi, Clay, do you remember what happened after breakfast yesterday?"  
Omi piped up, "No. Why Raimundo?"  
Clay then joined in, "Yeah, all I can remember is sitting eatin' breakfast then the rest is a blur." Master Fung nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I had an idea last night, I went into the vault after I woke up and fetched the Wushan Geyser and the Reversing Mirror. Maybe we can use them to find out what happened." Rai explained, he was lying about the going into the vault that morning of course, as he had done that the previous night.  
"A wise idea Raimundo." Master Fung said.  
Raimundo passed Clay the Reversing Mirror. "You know when to activate it Clay."  
"Alright Partner." Clay replyed.

"**WUSHAN GEYSER!**" Rai yelled.  
"**REVERSING MIRROR!**" Clay called soon after.

Omi gasped at the memory he had recieved. Raimundo scowled, Clay bared his teeth in anger, and Master Fung looked cross and stern. In their heads they saw Kimiko wearing the crown, Rai and Omi in girl's clothes, and Clay fixing Kimiko a smoothie. They also saw Master Fung fanning Kimiko and praising her.  
"Why that little-" Rai said in fury.  
"I think we should have a talk with Kimiko." Master Fung added.

Kimiko was currently in the courtyard, practicing using her Fire element with the Fist of Tebigong, sending it flying with fire erupting from the glove. She grinned at her skill, and looked across the courtyard to see that Master Fung had caught the fist, just before it had hit him in the face. He had an angry look on his face.  
"Kimiko, come here." He said gruffly.  
Kimiko walked over to him. "Yes Master Fung?"  
"Come with me, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay, please stay here." Master Fung replyed.

* * *

(_The next scene is in script form for now._)

* * *

(_In a small room_) 

**Master Fung**: Kimiko. Are you aware that for a few hours yesterday, starting at breakfast, and ending at half past eleven, something happened that Omi, Clay, Raimundo and I cannot recall?  
**Kimiko**: Yes Master Fung, Omi told me, Clay did too.  
**Master Fung**: Well, the other dragons and I used the Wushan Geyser with the reversing mirror and found out we were affected by the crown, under your control.  
**Kimiko**: Erm... I only did it because I wanted to get payback on Rai and Omi.  
**Master Fung**: Why?  
**Kimiko**: They made me feel like I was worthless. They embarrassed me, so I embarrassed them. It's known as an eye for an eye Master Fung.  
**Master Fung**: I see, that aside though Kimiko. As of now, you are demoted to the rank of Dragon in Training again.  
**Kimiko**: What? You can't! Why?  
**Master Fung**: Your actions were driven by a grudge, you fought well and used your judgement to defeat Mala Mala Jong and become an apprentice, yet this was taking a step backwards as you call it. So until further notice, you shall be a Dragon In Training again. I will inform the other Dragons. You are however, permitted to use your element with Shen Gong Wu. I was honestly impressed by your combination of Fire with the Fist of Tebigong. Now, go back to your training.

* * *

A few days later...

* * *

The Dragons were practicing with a Shen Gong Wu called the Dimesion Orb. For it to work however they needed to use it with other Shen Gong Wu. Also, it had to be used last. Master Fung had rewarded the dragons for finishing their chores quicky by letting them wear their regular clothes during today's training. 

"Reversing Mirror! Dimension Core!" Raimundo yelled. This combo would reverse the flow of time for everyone and everything except Raimundo. Kimiko, who just before the activation was putting on Blush using her compact, was now removing the make up each time the powder puff touched her face. Clay was drinking a glass of water, which now left his mouth with each gulp. Omi had just kicked a training dummy as the pair of Wu were activated, and now was moving backwards through the air. Raimundo activated the pair of Shen Gong Wu again and time returned to normal.

"Very good Raimundo," Master Fung said as Raimundo brought the two Wu down. He was wearing a Wu called the Shield Belt, and therefore was unaffected by the time reversal. "That combination woul do well in a Xiaolin Showdown."  
"Thank you Master Fung. Your turn Clay." Rai answered, passing the Orb to Clay.  
"Which Shen Gong Wu are you going to use with the Orb Clay?" Master Fung asked.

"I'll use the Gender Stinger, Master Fung." Clay replyed, and brought the two Wu together.  
"Gender Stinger! Dimension Orb!" Clay yelled, and stung the orb with the stinger, activating the worldwide effect...

* * *

To be continued... 

Well, we'll see the effects of the combo in the next part. See you in the next Chapter, which by the way, is the filler.

Next Part:  
**Xiaolin Showdown  
****Monarch  
****Filler: Training Day**


	9. Filler

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Monarch**

Clay: Omega does not own Xiaolin Showdown. He would like to say however that it is a great TV show.  
Omega: Well, at least someone doesn't like winding me up.

**Filler: Training Day**

"Gender Stinger! Dimension Core!" Clay roared, and in a flash of light, everything changed. When the light faded, Clay looked around. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

Everyone had swapped genders and everything's gender orientation had swapped to the other. He saw Master Fung, and his jaw dropped further.  
"Master Fung? Is that you?" He asked.  
"Clay?" Master Fung replied as both males had been turned into females; however, since Clay had activated the combo, he kept his Male brain, as did Master Fung because he had used the Shield Belt.

Clay was now a Blonde Cowgirl in appearance, with full makeup and a frilly brown Leather Jacket and a Brown leather skirt. His hat was now pink.

Master Fung now had long black hair and his robe was pink where the blue used to be. He also had full makeup, but unlike Clay, his female self wore false nails.

Clay looked at the other Dragons.

Kimiko, now a boy, sat against a tree playing on his Gamepal. His black hair was now short and he wore Blue Jeans and a Black T-Shirt. His name was now Kimo (_Kee-Mo_). Raimundo was sat by the fountain, doing her hair. She now wore a Pink Tank top and a denim skirt. Her name was now Rae. Omi was the one that scared Clay the most. Omi now was about Kimiko's height and had long blonde hair! Not just that but Omi was on her cell phone chatting with one of her many best friends. Her name was now Mia.

Rae looked at Clay and motioned for him to come over. When Clay got there, Rae smiled and said.  
"Cally, what do you think?" she pointed to her hair.  
"Erm, it looks good on you." Clay replied. But a few moments after this dimension's Dojo slithered up, holding the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. The only thing was that this Dojo was Pink, had fluttery eyelashes, and was called Doja.

"Girls, we have an active Wu." Doja said, opening the scroll.  
Mia put away her cell then she and Kimo walked over and looked at the scroll.  
"The Bonsai Blossom, whoever uses this will be able to grow huge plants from anywhere in the ground, the plants grow wherever the spores of the blossom land. Get caught in a plant and it will attack you." Rae read.  
"Well come on then!" Doja said, changing to her 400 form, "We've got to get that Wu before Jacquie Spicer!" The name creeped Clay out. Jacquie?

**To Be Continued…**

By the way, Clay's name right now is Cally.

Next Time:

**Chapter 6: Water War**


	10. Water War

**Xiaolin Showdown  
****Monarch**

**You know the disclaimer by now.**

**Chapter 6: Water War**

Doja landed by the water in a San Francisco park. Clay hopped off and saw a glowing Blossom in the water.  
"Must've fallen into the water off of a tree." Kimo said, Clay took out the Lotus Twister, activated it, and grabbed the Blossom. At the same time, this dimension's Jack Spicer, known as Jacquie Spicer, grabbed the blossom.

Jacquie looked like a female version of Jack, the red hair; the black markings under the eyes, the pale skin were all the same; only the hair was long and had black streaks, plus Jacquie also had fluttery eyelashes.

"Cally, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The challenge is simple. We will do battle above the water, you touch it, you lose. I also challenge you to a Shen Yei Za Bu Dare (Where each people wager Four Shen Gong Wu), my Wings of Tinabi, Fist of Tebigong, Sword of the Storm, and Chameleon Pendant against your Longi Kite, Lotus Twister, Crown of Monarch, and Trance Pendulum. The dare is that you may only use two of the Shen Gong Wu wagered for your side."

"I guess I have to accept, LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Clay yelled, and the battlefield changed to a large pool of water, with a rock for the dragons that weren't participating to stand on. Clay stood on a crumbling platform, as did Jacquie.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" Jacquie yelled, and the platforms fell apart, Clay activated the Longi Kite as he fell, and then began attacking using the Lotus Twister Earth, Turning his feet and fists into Stone during the attacks he launched. Jacquie however used her Heli-Pack. Jacquie dodged several attacks, and used the sword of the storm to weaken Clay.  
"Now, **Chameleon Pendant! Crown of Monarch!**" She yelled, the pendant turning into a copy of the crown, and Jacquie placed it on her head. The crown would only affect Clay at this moment, plus he'd be aware of what he was doing, he'd obey Jacquie against his will.  
"Touch the water." Jacquie said, and slowly, and shakily, Clay reluctantly touched the water. The area returned to normal, with Jacquie holding the Crown, Pendulum, Kite, Wings, Lotus Twister, Fist, Sword, Pendant, and Blossom.

"Later losers!" She said, flying off.

Back at the temple, Master Fung took Clay to a private place, and told him to return the world to normal. Clay did as he was told and everyone returned to their proper gender. They wouldn't know that the Stinger/Orb combo had been used, but they would remember what went on.

Jack now had the crown, and was going to start his World Conquest. He was starting, with the dragons.


	11. The Spicerian Era Begins

**Xiaolin Showdown  
****Monarch**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Chapter 7: The Spicer-ian Era Begins…**

"Now that Jack Spicer possesses the Crown of Monarch, we will need to be prepared for an attack, as we will most likely be his first target." Master Fung said as the four dragons, Dojo, and the monks sat in front of him. "Our only chances lie with Kimiko and Dojo, Kimiko because she has been given a Mental Shield due to a previous use of the crown, and Dojo because he cannot be affected by the crown altogether."

"Ok, so we have to rely on them." Raimundo said, "I think they should at least take the Shen gong Wu and hide them somewhere, and then Kimiko should use the Golden Tiger Claws to warp here, and use the Eagle Scope and the Wushan Geyser to wipe our memories of this plan, and then warp back to Dojo. That way, he won't be able to find her." He explained.

"Good idea Rai," Kimiko replied, Master Fung nodded in agreement.  
"Do it." Master Fung said.

About half an hour later, Dojo had a Chest filled with Shen Gong Wu tied to his back, with Kimiko sat near it. They had left no Shen Gong Wu; the other three dragons could use their skills to defend themselves. Dojo took off, and about an hour later, they landed near Hawk Rock. Kimiko then carried out the second half of the plan; she returned to the temple and wiped the memories of the others that related to the plan, she then returned to Hawk Rock, good thing too. Jack was about to show up…

* * *

(Author's Note: That's it for Kimiko and Dojo right now.)

* * *

The walls of the temple grounds burst open to reveal Jack Spicer and Wuya, backed by Jack-Bots, Koi Bots, Wuya Bots, and nearly type of robot Jack had built.

"Attack!" Jack yelled, and all the robots attacked. Raimundo used his Typhoon Boom Wind to bring all the Koi bots together, and with a Seismic Kick Earth from Clay, they were destroyed. Omi used his Tornado strike to break most of the Jack-Bots, but Chameleon-Bot revealed itself from a disguise as a Jack-Bot and attacked Omi.

"You have no idea what we are now capable of." Chameleon-Bot told Omi as he repeatedly punched Omi, before turning into Master Fung and attacking him further.

Rai has having problems of his own, being swarmed by Several Wuya Bots, and a Chameleon-Bot Drone, a copy of Chameleon Bot designed to command the Wuya-bots he was put in charge of.

Clay however, was battling with a re-programmed Robo-Jack. A few Seismic Kicks and Robo Jack called over to his maker, "It's time Jack!"

Jack nodded and placed the Crown on his head, "Crown of Monarch!" He yelled, and a purple flash of light engulfed the Temple. When the light faded, Rai, Omi, Clay, Master Fung, and every human to have fought against Jack there was now under the Crown of Monarch spell. Omi looked at Jack and got on all fours; Raimundo got down on one knee and bowed his head. Clay tilted his hat. Master Fung also got on all fours. Jack now ruled the temple.

"Where's Kimiko?" Jack shouted.  
"My Liege, we don't know, we have no recollection of her coming back." Master Fung replied. "All we know is she has all the Shen Gong Wu we previously possessed."  
Jackpunched a wall in frustration, and then jumped around screaming in pain. Omi, Clay, and Raimundo looked onwards with blank expressions, now under the spell fully, and for a second time.

"Now, all of you, our primary objective is Kimiko, without her she can bring everything I've done toppling down!" Jack said in a commanding tone. "Find her!"

And with that order, the hunt for Kimiko began…

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: A Counter-Plan Emerges...**


	12. A Counter Plan Emerges

**Xiaolin showdown  
****Monarch**

**Chapter 8: A Counter Plan Emerges…**

**Scene 1: The Plan  
****(Script Form)**

**Dojo**: You do know Kimiko that when you removed the Plan from the others' memories, you removed all knowledge of the Crown of Monarch as well?  
**Kimiko**: Really?  
**Dojo**: Yeah, so if you get to Jack's new Stronghold, aka the Xiaolin Temple, now the Heylin Temple, you can pretend to be under the Crown's Spell, luckily we have the Golden Tiger Claws. There is one catch though. Wuya, she knows of the Mental Block Side effect. So here's what I'll do meanwhile, I'll use the Mind Reader Conch on Wuya, I'll combine it with the Eagle Scope so that way I can find out whether she knows if you've already worn the crown, allowing you to get in the Temple and trick Jack. Anyway, we'll have to do it quickly, because I'm sensing one of the most dangerous Shen Gong Wu getting close to activating, however, until it activates however, I can't pinpoint its location. We'd best begin with the plan.  
**Kimiko**: Ok.

**Scene 2: Infiltration  
****(Regular Style)**

Later that day, Kimiko warped into the temple and saw Jack, who also saw Kimiko, but luckily for her, he hadn't known Kimiko had worn the crown in the past, and therefore was now immune to its effect.  
"So Kimiko, you've come to battle me?" Jack said arrogantly.  
"I had," Kimiko said, "But my king, I became a loyal subject upon seeing you." She added, pulling a fast one and curtseying.  
"Good, now come with me." Jack answered, walking off Kimiko followed, planning on how to keep Jack distracted long enough so that she could remove the crown, and when to do it.  
A few minutes later Jack handed Kimiko an outfit, a maid's outfit. "Put it on." He said, and walked out of the room. Kimiko had no choice; it was either put on the outfit, or get found out. She put on the outfit and walked out. Jack then said,  
"Now, for the moment you will be my personal maid, now get me a drink, and then give me a back rub."  
"Yes your greatness." Kimiko said, curtseying again.  
Wuya floated up to Jack, "We have a Shen Gong Wu loose Jack." She shrilly said, "It's the Rod of the Rainmaker, when activated it creates rainclouds so dense, you can only disperse them by using another Shen Gong Wu, the clouds also cause rain so heavy, in a matter of hours the whole world becomes flooded."  
"Nice. Well, let's go get it then." Jack said, "Kimiko, you'll come too."  
"Kimiko was affected? Now we have no more competition." Wuya said, smirking. She, Kimiko, and Jack set off for the Staff of the Rainmaker, What they didn't know however was that it was stuck in a rock in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle…

_**To be continued…  
**__**Only 3 more chapters left!  
**__**Next Chapter: The Ultimate Showdown**_


	13. The Ultimate Showdown

_**Xiaolin Showdown**_

_**Monarch**_

_**Chapter 9: The Ultimate Showdown**_

Jack's Ship landed by the rock, as did a surprise appearance from Dojo, with all of the Dragon's Shen Gong Wu! Jack reached for the Rod,

"Too late!**"** He shouted to Dojo as he grabbed the rod, as he touched it however, to his surprise, a second hand grabbed it as well.  
"Not quite.**"** Kimiko said, smirking. **"**Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! First things first though, name all the Shen Gong Wu, which both sides had showdowns over, that you can remember.**"  
**"Fine, I accept, and the Showdowns I remember are the Eye of Dashi, Fist of Tebigong, Changing Chopsticks, Falcon's Eye, Sun Chi Lantern, Voice Box, Monkey Staff, Pandatown Longi Kite, Star Hanabi, Crouching Cougar, Thorn of Thunderbolt, Ruby of Ramses, and Golden Tiger Claws. Why?**"  
**"Because Jack, my showdown is this, you against me, going through all of those showdowns in Chronological order. We use the same Shen Gong Wu as those used in the respective showdowns, and any Shen Yi Bu dares apply. The Wu we wager are my Golden Tiger Claws for your Crown of Monarch. By the way, to move onto the next mini-showdown, we have to complete the one we are currently on. Fall into the abyss of any showdown, you lose then and there.**"  
**"Fine then, let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

* * *

**

_**The Showdown**_

Kimiko and Jack appeared in the Eye of Dashi Showdown, first to reach the end wins, in place of the target Shen Gong Wu however, a portal stood. It was the gateway to the next stage. This showdown would be a true test of Skill, Memory, and Endurance.

"Gong Yi Tampai!**"** The two yelled. Kimiko decided not to use the Two Ton Tunic she had been given for this showdown. She leapt from stone to stone, as did Jack, however he was using the Mantis Flip Coin, and in doing so had a bit more speed. Kimiko slipped while landing on the second to last stone, and Jack went through the portal first. Kimiko followed and the 'Catch the Robin' Mini-Showdown began for her.

Jack was already flying after the robin, recklessly reaching out to grab it with the Third arm Sash. Kimiko remembered how Clay won this and began getting seeds off of the flowers. She shot the Eye of Dashi at Jack, which threw him off and sent him flying into a tree, falling towards the floor, and landing face first on the ground. The bird then landed on Kimiko's finger and began eating the seeds; Kimiko put both down and entered the next portal. Jack however, was out for a couple of minutes before getting up, touching the bird, and entering the portal. The climbing Challenge began…

By the time Jack got into that Dimension, Kimiko was only a few inches away from the Portal. Jack then used the Jet Bootsu to gain a bit more speed. Kimiko entered the portal, with Jack thirty seconds after. Next came the Race for the Claws.

Kimiko wasn't in the formal clothes this time, and therefore she could move a bit more freely, not that she needed it of course, she was using the Tangle Web Comb to swing from stalactite to stalactite. Jack used his Monkey agility to get some good speed. They entered the portal at the exact same time. Next to come was Xiaolin Tag.

Kimiko knew how Katnappe won this one; she had to avoid a Tebigong Shockwave. She wasted no time and used the claws to get behind Jack, and slapped his back for the win. The portal opened, Kimiko jumped in, and a force field appeared around the door, a counter above the door read 30, and was counting down; it was how many seconds were left until the field dissipated. Kimiko meanwhile began the Snowboarding Challenge.

Kimiko emerged from the portal in Full Snowboarding gear. She leapt onto her Snowboard and began. Jack appeared soon after, the race was on. Jack used his Heli Pack to help accelerate him. He overtook Kimiko, throwing a bit of snow at her using the Third Arm Sash, throwing her off balance and making her fall off of the Snowboard, she got up, brushed herself off, and continued, by the time she had got to a point 10 seconds away from the portal however, Jack entered the portal and began the Haystack challenge. Kimiko swiftly entered the portal and began the Haystack challenge herself.

After a few minutes of searching, she leapt off of her Saddle, used the Judallet Flip to burn the Hay, and after all of it burned away, the portal was revealed. Both she and Jack rushed towards it. Kimiko entered it first, with Jack a few seconds after. The Desert Lantern challenge started.

Kimiko put the water in her mouth, taking a page out of Omi's book, and began running through the Dunes. She had to be quick, she remembered, they weren't allowed to spill a drop of water, so she spat the water back into the glass, tore the sleeve of her Robe off and placed it over the top of the glass, using her Bobbles to hold it in place. She then began running, throwing the Star Hanabi to trip Jack up, he spilt his water, the glass refilled, but he was frozen in place for 20 seconds, Kimiko used this time to get to the portal, did so, and entered the next challenge. The Boating Showdown.

Kimiko easily took the lead as Jack entered the challenge; he tried to catch up, using the Tangle Web Comb on her boat to do so. He broke off Kimiko's Sail and went through the next portal. Kimiko had an idea.

"Eye of Dashi Fire!" She yelled, placing the Eye partly in the water, the energy it sent out propelled her to the next showdown. The Death Valley run.

Kimiko had some catching up to do, and used the Wings of Tinabi to accomplish her needs, when she caught up with Jack, she used the Orb of Tornami Fire to create a steam cloud, temporarily disorienting Jack, she went ahead, entered the portal, with Jack just behind her. The Pyramid run began.

Kimiko began running at a quick pace, using the Third Arm Sash to get ahead. Jack used his Monkey agility to keep up with her; they both entered the next stage at the same time, and kept running upwards. Jack grabbed her foot and flung her behind him, but Kimiko grabbed hold of Jack's Backpack and he pulled her through to the Sumo Challenge.

Upon entering the challenge, Kimiko and Jack grew to become Sumo Wrestlers, as per the Showdown. Kimiko used her Shroud of Shadows to disguise her arm and in turn she punched Jack square in the gut, winding him for a brief moment and allowing her to kick him in the face, which sent him flying to the edge of the ring, he landed and used his third arm sash to throw Kimiko backwards, she flew out of the ring, into a portal and landed back in the ring, but wasn't allowed to go through to the next Zone for 20 seconds. Jack however, had proceeded to the final Level.

Jack continued to climb through the tower, stretching along the way, when Kimiko came to her starting point in the final round, she used the Longi Kite Fire and went as fast as she could go. She rammed into and crashed though any wall she came to, she was flying like a rocket. Jack managed to get to the centre of the maze, allowing him a near direct beeline to the Rod of Rainmaker. He stretched upwards, an extremely evil grin on his face, like when it was Clay vs. Pandabubba however, just as Jack was about to touch the Rod, Kimiko shot out of the adjacent tunnel and grabbed the rod on her way. She had won one of the hardest Showdowns ever.

As the scenery changed back to the Ocean Rock, Kimiko stood there, the Crown of Monarch and Golden Tiger Claws in her arms, and the Rod of Rainmaker on top. Jack however, not wanting to be 'ousted' from the Evil Hall of Fame, grabbed the Rod of Rainmaker and shouted at the top of his lungs. "ROD OF RAINMAKER!"

At that point, the sky became blocked with clouds, cracks of thunder, flashes of lightning, and rain began to fall in torrents, and this disaster was occurring around the world…  
"Jack!" Wuya screeched, "What have you done? Thanks to you, the world you want to rule is going to be flooded in a matter of hours!"  
"I know. If I can't rule the world, I might as well drown it. And you Kimiko brought this on by defeating me in this showdown! Now you can drown! Wuya, I'm going solo again, so see you!" He then flew off, leaving Wuya, Dojo, and Kimiko stood, floating, and sat on the rock, the rain had to be dispersed somehow, or the world would become one big ocean…

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Next Chapter: Bring the Heat**_

Credit to Acceleracers: The Ultimate Racefor the idea for this Chapter and the final battle.


	14. Bring the Heat

_**Xiaolin Showdown**_

_**Monarch**_

_**Chapter 10: Bring the Heat**_

**_Last Time: _**Kimiko faced Jack in one of the hardest known showdowns, a race through every showdown Jack could name. Kimiko won, however Jack took one of the spoils and decided that if he couldn't rule the world, it would die.

Now on with the show…

The clouds flashed with the lightning storm. The thunder was deafening. Jack had just flown off with the Rod of Rainmaker, and in having used it, he had sentenced the world to a watery grave, unless the dragons and Wuya could stop him.  
"I can't believe he was this evil all along…" Wuya said, downtrodden.  
"Wuya come on, you know how Jack thinks, and you are a key element in stopping him." Kimiko said,  
"Yeah Wuya, you can help stop Jack, for now, we're allies." Dojo said, agreeing with Kimiko.  
"Fine. I see how your counter attack will need me, I know how Jack thinks, and in turn, what he'll do. I also know the one Shen Gong Wu that will counteract this rain. The Sunburst Staff."  
"I remember that one! It was made to counteract the Rod of Rainmaker if it fell into the wrong hands, I also remember as clear as a bell where I hid it, Kimiko, Wuya, we'll need the other monks for this." Dojo said.  
"Got it." Golden Tiger Claws!" Kimiko yelled, opening a Warp Rift to the Temple, a few moments later, Wuya, Dojo, and Kimiko emerged at the Temple.

"Ow my head…" Rai said, coming to.  
"My head hurts aswell Raimundo, I believe the phrase is 'Did anyone get the number of that Bull'."  
"It's 'of that Car, Truck orany motorised Vehicle.' Omi" Rai replied, Clay was holding his head aswell.  
"What happened while I was out?"  
"Jack used the Crown of Monarch on you." Wuya answered, the three dragons shot up into their fighting poses.  
"Wuya? With Kimiko and Dojo? And why is it raining?" Omi asked.  
"Ok. One: Jack's ditched Wuya, and she's helping us stop him. Two: That's why she's here. And three: Jack activated the Rod of Rainmaker, forcing it to rain until the Earth is flooded. We need all four of us to get the Sister Shen Gong Wu which will stop the rain." Kimiko quickly explained.

A while later while the dragons rode Dojo…  
"I see." Raimundo replied, "So we need this Sunburst Staff to stop the rain?" he added.  
"Yep." Kimiko said, "We all need to get to it. I don't know why though. Dojo?"  
"Dashi and I hid it in a hidden Chamber of the Emperor's Palace in China. We made it so that only Dashi or Four Xiaolin Dragons, each of a different element could unlock it." Dojo explained as they landed, they then used the Golden Tiger Claws to get to the chamber.  
"Okay, to unlock it you need to use a Shen Gong Wu with all four Elements, at once."  
"How do we do that Dojo?" Clay Asked.  
"Simple, the Sun Chi Lantern. Send all your chi into one of you guys, and then that person uses a Shen Gong Wu, calling out all four elements afterward. Got it?"  
"Yeah, I say Kimiko does the honours, she did save our butts after all." Rai said.  
"Good Idea," Kimiko said, "SUN CHI LANTERN!" She said, merging her chi with that of Omi, Rai, and Clay. She then took out the Fist of Tebigong. "Fist of Tebigong Fire, Wind, Water, Earth!" She said, punching the door dead centre. A spirit appeared, looking exactly like Dashi.

"Dragons of Wind, Fire, Earth, and Water. If you are to unlock this chamber of the Sunburst Staff, you must pass my four tests; the first is a test of Shen Gong Wu Observation. When the Fearsome Four arise, only the original sports the Helmet of Jong, what do the other three have four heads?"  
"Ooh. That's a tough one." Rai said, putting his hand to his chin.  
"Hmmm." Kimiko said, soon Clay answered.  
"The Wushu Helmet." He said.

"Correct." The Spirit said, "Next, is a test of Shen Gong Wu identification. I'll describe the effect of a Shen Gong Wu, and you must guess correctly. What Shen Gong Wu allows you to have the abilities of a Master Warrior?"  
"No Shen Gong Wu can do that." Omi said, "Only experience."

"Correct, now I should inform you that only the Dragons of Wind and Fire can answer now. The next test is one of Shen Gong Wu knowledge. Which Shen Gong Wu requires absolute focus to wield correctly?"  
"That's an easy one. The Tangle Web Comb!" Rai said, using up his guess.  
"Correct. Now, Dragon of Fire. The final test is of Shen Gong Wu Control. On the other side of this chamber sits a Red Stone. You will have the choice of two of the three Shen Gong Wu I show you, and you may only use them to retrieve the stone."

At that moment, two shackles shot up from the ground and restrained Kimiko. Then 3 spectral Shen Gong Wu appeared, The Glove of Jisaku, The Lotus Twister, and one Kimiko had never seen before, the Buster Gauntlet, it allowed the user to punch through any material as if it were made ofsand.  
"Glove of Jisaku!" Kimiko yelled, pulling the stone towards her. When it got close to her it tried to pull itself away. Kimiko then grabbed it using the Lotus Twister.

"Fine work Dragon of Fire. Now place the stone in the indentation on the pedestal next to this door and it shall open. The shackles released Kimiko, who placed the stone in the required place.

The door shook for a few moments, and then jerkily opened, revealing the Staff of Sunburst, which was glowing brightly.  
"Come on." Kimiko said, grabbing the staff and running outside. She thrust the staff to the sky and yelled, "Sunburst Staff!" At that moment, the world began to heal itself…

_**To Be Concluded!**_

_**Next Chapter: Aftermath**_


	15. Aftermath

_**Xiaolin Showdown**_

_**Monarch**_

_**Chapter 11: Aftermath**_

_(This will be avery short chapter)_

The world began to heal itself, the rain vanished, the flood sunk into the earth, and the clouds dispersed, showing a glimmering blue sky. The dragons had done the impossible, they had saved the world.

"We did it!" Clay yelled, throwing his hat into the air.  
"Yes!" Omi said leaping up and punching the air.  
Kimiko looked at the sky, a glint of satisfaction in her eye.  
"Great work guys!" Rai said, standing next to Kimiko. "Now how about we get these back to the temple?"  
"Yeah," Kimiko said, "I could use some rest."

A few hours later, after the dragons had had some rest.  
"Congratulations Dragons." Master Fung said to the monks, he was holding a blue sash. "And even more. Kimiko, step forward." Kimiko did as she was told, stepping forward.  
"For saving us from Jack Spicer and retrieving the Sunburst Staff, along with the others' help of course, I return you back to the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice." Master Fung said, giving the sash to Kimiko  
"Thank you Master Fung." Kimiko answered, bowing her head.  
"This is my cue to leave." Wuya interrupted, flying off. "I'm evil, and you are good, we can't work together. I will return to Jack."  
"Now Dragons, as a reward for saving the world, I shall give you the rest of today, and tomorrow off from Training. I still however expect you to do your chores though."  
"Aw man!" Rai exclaimed, "We save the world and he doesn't give us much of a reward. What a Gip." He punched the wall and a hanging flowerpot fell down and landed on his foot. The rest of the Dragons laughed, and that as they say, is that.

_**The End**_


End file.
